She's no you
by CharmedXifter
Summary: Miley gets a surprise when Jake returns to Malibu to Win her back but the trouble is that he's not the only one...Miley's troublesome cousin Luanne is back too. What new troubles would Luanne bring especially now that there is a boy in the picture? JILEY!
1. I don’t want any drama but yet here you

**A/N: Well this is my first Hannah Montana fanfic and hopefully not my last since I'm planning to make this the first of my Jiley series anyway I hope you like it and I also hope that you'd leave me a review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hannah Montana, and or any other characters from the awesome Disney channel series.**

**Chapter 1: I don't want any drama but yet here you are**

"Okay folks that's enough Hannah for today!" ah, yes. The sound of her father's voice was like a hallelujah for her aching hand. "I'm coming, hold on cowboy!" she yelled back and signed the last piece of paper thrusted in front of her. This was the bad thing about being both a normal kid and a pop star before she could even plan a summer agenda she realizes Hannah already planned one for her; and hanging out with her best friends wasn't one of them. This Saturday was a CD signing at the mall and then in the next 2 months were concerts, interviews and photo shoots. But oh well, she chose this job didn't she? Hannah tossed her used pen unto the trash can and made her way to her disguised father "what took you so long bud?" he asked "I'm a girl dad, and a teen pop sensation…I should be friendly to the fans" she smiled, popping on her trendy black shades and followed him outside to a flashy black limo.

Lola Luftnangle --or whatever her last name is today-- and Mike Stanley III were already waiting for her in the hummer feasting on chocolate bars that they obviously stole from the Montana gift bag "what took you so long Miles?" Mike looked at her as soon as the hummer began to move "Teen Pop Sensation, fans…do the math" Hannah replied with a shrug. "Girls are so shallow…" Mike just shook his head. "That's what makes us better than your species…" Hannah rolled her eyes and turned to her other best friend who was busy reading a teen celebrity magazine "whatcha reading about?" she peeped over the magazine Lola was reading.

"N-Nothing you need to know about" The purple headed girl replied nervously but Miley knew what that meant "Jake again huh? No need to lie, I'm so over him…" Hannah rolled her eyes "you should be" Mike shrugged. "Yeah...come on guys its been 3 years and we've been friends ever since" she asked again and this time Lola obliged "he's moving back in town...they finally finished the 3rd installment of his movie with Mikayla" Lola replied. "So? I doubt I'd see him around, he'd be busy and I'd be….somewhere he isn't" Hannah replied tearing off her wig, "yeah, I can really tell you two are friends..." Mike rolled his eyes,

After switching to her dad's shiny red convertible the now Miley, Lilly and Oliver were well on their way to the Stewart home but still the two didn't stop bothering Miley with the Jake issue. "look I'm telling you, I am so over Jake" she assured the two once they got out of the car, her daddy bidding them goodbye "I'll be home at around 8 alright?" he said and sped off, he still had "Hannah" things to take care of. "We know the drill Miles you don't have to prove anything to us" Lilly laughed following her best friend. "I know but everytime something about Jake comes up you two act weird…Like speaking his name is a foul vernacular and I just don't need the drama…" she rolled her eyes, that was when Jackson met them at the porch he was seated on the bench smiling nervously.

"What's up with you? You lost your wallet again?" Miley teased but Jackson just made a face "you have a visitor Madame" he rolled his eyes and as if on cue a too familiar blonde boy went through the front door, a glass of water in his hand and his beautiful blonde hair swept against his face as the cool afternoon breeze brushed against it; it was just like in the movies. "Miley…" he muttered. "You…" Miley said through her teeth, turning to her friends who began to leave "later Miles" Lilly said and began to walk off "peace Jake" Oliver tapped on his heart and threw air at Jake before following Lilly "I'll be inside…Looking for my wallet" Jackson marched inside. Making Miley curse under her breath "sweet nibblets…" she then turned to Jake "so you're here…at my porch…standing, let's sit" she pulled him to sit with her on the wooden bench. "I hope this isn't too awkward" he started. "No not all…but what're you doing here?" deep inside her, she wanted to hug him and tell him that she missed him but she couldn't let herself reopen those wounds from their break up or the last time they saw each other, when she almost wrecked his first Antarctica Movie.


	2. You Cant Change how I feel

**Chapter 2: Plans change but not how I feel about you**

"**The world would be a lonely place without the one who puts a smile on your face so hold me until the sun burns out, I wont be lonely when I'm down coz I've got you to make me feel stronger when the days are rough and an hour feels so much longer"**

**-I've got you 'McFly'-**

"Well, I just wanted to drop by an old friend's house and ask how she is...I know I should've called or emailed but I just wanted to surprise you that's all I hope you aren't upset or anything..." he said but that wasn't originally what he had planned to say. Before he came here the plan was.

_Miley, I can't stop thinking about you and I know it didn't work out before but I've changed and I want you back, I still love you and it's breaking my heart not to be with you so can you just forget everything and take me back?_

But plans fall through and this was obviously one of those plans. "Jake we are friends...I'm not mad at you for dropping by I'm actually quite glad you came to visit..." Miley chuckled "well...then you don't mind coming to dinner with me tonight...I've got a reservation" Jake smiled and so did Miley "alright sure, I'm not really all that tired anyway…so should I go as Hannah or as--" "—Miley is perfect" he replied with a smug grin making Miley blush, it was weird that after all this time he still managed to make her blush. Weird indeed. "Okay, I better go get changed…do you mind waiting?" she asked "Not at all" he agreed and followed Miley inside the house.

An hour later Miley emerged from her bedroom dressed in a blue dress and silver high end heels that came from Paris "Miley what took you so--" Jake stopped talking once he saw Miley, clearly stupefied by how much she still made him breathless. She matured very well; she had become curvy and straight out gorgeous, even her hair seemed to grow a new shade of lighter brown. "What is up with people today? They keep on asking me what took me so long like I'm always late" Miley shook her head, "Wow" Jake heard himself whisper. "You ready to go?" he asked getting up from his seat "yeah, I'm good…I'm going out Jackson!" Miley headed outside alone before Jake could move to escort her. "Right…okay let's go…" Jake whispered and followed behind her. "So where are we eating anyway?" Miley asked once they got into the white Limousine "It's a surprise" Jake replied "sounds like fun…" "Oh, It is don't worry" Jake replied.

/o/o/o/o/o/

The place Jake brought her to was beautiful, it was chic, private and looked very expensive. The maitre d' brought them to a VIP booth at the corner which had a top to bottom glass window that over looked the Malibu view, Miley was down right impressed. "Why do I have a feeling you planned this dinner before you came here?" Miley raised her eyebrow; she was seated across Jake which made her comfortable enough to ask.

"Because I did…I called in a reservation in before I got on the plane" Jake replied sincerely making Miley's subconscious do an "aww" sound. "You didn't have to Jake…we could've eaten at McDonald's and It'd still be fun" she shrugged. Jake liked that about Miley, she was plain and simple even if she was technically a teen pop sensation. That was what he had learned to be the past few years. to be like Miley, to be good enough to be her boyfriend again but now that he had; Jake chickened out on telling Miley how he felt and just stuck with his plan B of them being just friends.

"So how've you been?" Miley decided to ask, wanting to break the tension between them. "I uh…I've been good, Zombie High's been going good…we've got 5 more episodes till the season ender and then I've got a movie coming out soon and as for my non acting life I've asked to be placed back in school, we'll be seeing each other a lot next school year" Jake replied but he quickly remembered to ask "how about you? How are things with Hannah and You?"

Miley did a double take surely Jake had grown out of his narcissistic nature because old Jake would most likely want to talk about himself. "oh uhm…well...Hannah's releasing her new album tomorrow so I've got all these interviews, live performances, CD signings but I'm really keyed up on finally getting to sign new Cds...As for Miley well, it's summer so you know I do the usual...be Hannah" Miley replied as she took a sip of her Iced Tea. Jake just nodded he was actually looking forward to hear more about how her life was but it was hard to know that she did so much with him out of the picture.

"You okay?" Miley's voice filled Jake's ears like music and he instantly snapped out of his deep thought. "Yeah just spaced out awhile there…" he chuckled, thankful when the waiter served them his preordered lobster and lamb risotto which he remembered was what Miley had ordered on their very first date a few months back."Ooh lamb!" Miley instantly perked up when she saw the dish served in front of her, she loved risotto and the lobster definitely brings out a few good memories so it was perfect.

"I remembered you like lamb…" he shrugged putting some of the food into Miley's plate. "Aww...you remembered! I do love this stuff but daddy feels bad for the fluffy white things that he wouldn't allow me to eat them in front of him" Miley shrugged making Jake sigh in relief. "Good to know" he looked down at his own plate putting in some lobster meat while Miley watched him intently, a smile spread on her face. She wanted to tell him how cute he looked watching his food like a five year old boy eating at a kid's party but thought it was too intrusive so decided to shut her mouth.

Meanwhile Jake was secretly using his peripheral vision to watch Miley smiling. He loved it when her lips curled to a smile and even more when she laughed; it had always had this captivating effect on him which made him drift into this magnetic trance. This dinner was supposed to be their back together date if only he had enough nerve to tell her how he felt a while ago but tough luck Buck. You missed your chance.

The dinner was a success the two were telling stories about themselves and their careers. Jake had realized how much Miley had changed over the years and not just physically, she had grown wiser over the time they were apart – not that she wasn't wise before- but this time it was like she was more mature and she talked about her passions with such intensity that didn't bore him but rather drew him in. Miley on the other hand Miley discovered that the new Jake had indeed lost his stuck-up personality and shifted to a much more compassionate Jake.

Their Dinner lasted on and on till around 9 in the evening. Jake didn't want it to ever end, this was actually the most normal date he had with anyone and there was none of the whole romantic tension he worried about. Miley had told him about the relationship Lilly and Oliver now had, the time where she had to loan Lilly her voice during a 9th grade karaoke night and some other comical stories that happened while I was gone. It was only dinner with an old friend – an old friend which he loved that is and he felt great.


	3. Sometimes, People Change

**Chapter 3: Sometimes, People Change**

**A/N: I decided to write this chapter 6 days after the last one since I just couldn't continue the last chapter due to this very bad writer's block I'm experiencing thanks to really bad documentary I was forced to watch...talk about information overload...please R&R...**

~Friday; 6 days later~

Friday was her Miley time; it was when Hannah only existed on media and Miley existed in the real world. Lilly and Oliver invited her to the beach for some Greasy, Overpriced curly fries at Rico's which was great considering that she missed the fatty and unhealthy specialty. "So how does it feel to finally be you again?" Lilly crossed her arms over her chest; a smile plastered all over her face.

"Two words...Loving it!" Miley grinned popping a fry in her mouth. "You know what I would love?" Jackson's voice coming up behind them "my sister loaning me money so that I wouldn't have to work my butt off in this grimy shack..." Miley rolled her eyes "I'd be happy to loan you money Jackson...if you actually paid me back" Miley rolled her eyes sending Jackson off. "Hey toots, haven't seen you around lately...finally got that humongous pimple out of your nose I see..." Ah, the little devil that manages to make the Stewarts miserable, Rico. "I never had a pimple on my nose Rico...it was a blister" she rolled her eyes. "Whatever stops the tears babe" he winked at her and headed off. "Can someone remind me why I like being normal?" she asked, both Lilly and Oliver knew best not to answer the question. "Because it's what makes you stand out from the rest of the people..." a voice said from behind her making her turn around, a blonde boy wearing a hat and sunglasses. "Jake how many times do I have to tell you that disguise doesn't work?" she rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm not wearing a disguise..." he took off his sunglasses and his hat and took a seat beside her. People stopped and looked at him but no one dared to approach. "I've learned how to give out that leave-me-alone-vibe" he shrugged. "Come on Lilly let's go catch some surf" Oliver tugged on his girlfriend's arm but Lilly didn't budge. "I wanna watch" she protested. "There's nothing to watch" Miley narrowed her eyes at her, shooing them away.

"Fries?" Miley pushed the tray towards Jake who took a piece. "Thanks..." he smiled at her and deposited the fry in his mouth. "How did you know we were here anyway?" she cleared her throat. "I asked your dad told him I needed to talk to you" Miley could tell Jake suddenly became nervous, she saw him wipe his palms on his jeans, it was weird she never knew he could be nervous before. "Alright shoot..." she shrugged her face suddenly becoming serious. "Miley, I didn't come back here to only be your friend...I love you and I tried so hard not to...but it doesn't seem to go away and I was hoping that maybe you could give me a second chance" Jake ran a hand through his hair, looking at Miley to see what her expression would be. "Oh..." Miley looked down, blood suddenly draining from her face. "I'm sorry...I was going to tell you sooner but I've been in LA for the past 6 days and you said during dinner that you were terribly busy..." "I don't know what to say Jake..." she muttered. "well I'd prefer something like...I'll give you another chance Jake, how about we start tonight, over dinner?" he shrugged but added "but any answer is acceptable" Miley smiled some "I'd love to give you another chance Jake...but we cant have dinner tonight; I have this family dinner thing tonight...my Cousin Luanne is coming to visit" she almost suffocated at the name, oh how she loathed Luanne. How can her daddy be so kind to let Luanne come for a visit after she almost ruined Miley's life the last time she was here? "Well, I'd love to meet your cousin" Jake offered uncertainly. Oh crud, I haven't told him how evil Luanne was haven't I? Miley thought.

"_Come on bud, your uncle promised me that Luanne had been in teen therapy...she just had alittle problem with wanting attention but she's fine now" her daddy told her last night over dinner. "Daddy...therapy don't work on the devil's little helper" Miley rolled her eyes. "Just do this for me Miley...I miss having family around and you know what? If it makes you feel any better you could bring Lilly over just to be safe..." _

Miley snapped out of her little flashback and turned to Jake in surrender "alright fine...but I'm warning you...Luanne is evil..." her tone was a spooky one and it made Jake chuckle "don't worry about it...I'm Jake Ryan remember?" Miley rolled her eyes discreetly "yeah that's the scary part..." she whispered then turning to Jake flashing him two thumbs up. "So what do you say about Lunch?" he asked. "That sounds good..." Miley smiled, she just wanted to be alone with him now and she knew Lilly and Oliver wouldn't mind they were just thankful that they had some time alone. Jake got up from his seat offering Miley his hand which she took "where are we eating?" she asked. "McDonald's..." he replied with a grin.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"So let me get this straight bud...when I compromised that you could bring Lilly you instead brought Jake..." Robbie said as soon as he put the macaroni beads into the boiling pot "Jake who is now your boyfriend again..." Jackson added and Miley rolled her eyes; did they have to repeat everything she just said? "Uhm yeah...you like Jake don't you?" I turned to my dad but instead Jackson replied "heck yes!" he said a little too excitedly, Miley turned to him giving him a strange look. "What? I think he's cooler than any of your dorky friends...and he's a zombie slayer...that's cool in my book" he shrugged. Miley just rolled her eyes their dad doing the same thing "okay fine, Jake can have dinner with us just promise me you'll be nice to cousin Luanne..." Miley nodded "as long as you promise me that she stays out of my room and away from me..." with that Miley headed for the door.

Before she could open the door, it already hit her face with a thud; Jackson winced when he saw that while Robbie quickly rushed to her side "you alright bud?" he asked. "Oh good golly...I'm sorry Miley I didn't know I'd hit you!" that accent, it can only belong to one person. "You..." Miley glared at the girl who looked exactly like her. Wait; looked exactly like her? What happened to the hillbilly get up? The braided piggy tails? Who was this girl? The Luanne before her had long flowing hair that was the same shade as Miley's, she lost her geeky thick rimmed glasses and was wearing a plain red shirt and jeans. "Wow you look different cuz..." obviously Jackson noticed the same thing. "Not the first impression I had planned..." Luanne dropped her bag and offered a hand to Miley who declined it and stood up on her own. "I'm going to get dressed...I wanna look good when my boyfriend comes...that way he wont have to notice you here..." Miley didn't want to be that rude but Luanne started it. "Now there Miley..." her dad's voice sounded upset but Miley just raised a hand waving him off and then proceeded upstairs. "It's alright Uncle Robbie truthfully I expected her to do something more..." Luanne shrugged, taking her bags from the floor.


	4. Jake’s first Stewart Family Dinner

**Chapter 4: Jake's first Stewart Family Dinner**

**A/N: I've decided to write the rest of the chapters in complete P. and I hope you don't mind! ******** I just wanted to try out my POV writing skills **

**Oh! And I'd be totally grateful if you guys leave me some Reviews! Reading about what you think makes my day! ******

Jake's POV

I arrived at the Stewart home just as soon as the sun went down, I had to lose the Paparazzi I had on my tail but I did remember to bring something for the Stewart Dinner. I always keep in mind what my mom told me "to bring something to give if I get invited to a home cooked dinner" so I got my personal chef to make me something to give Mr. Stewart. I just hope they like it considering it was the first gift I'd give them ever since Miley and I got back together.

I knocked on the door a few times and Miley was the one who answered it "hey Miley, I hope I'm not to early" I kissed her cheek but she just stood there speechless. "Hey!" Miley's voice boomed but it was strange considering the Miley before me didn't even open her mouth. My eyes flew to the voice's direction seeing another Miley at the bottom of the staircase. "Miley?" I raised my eyebrow quickly walking towards her. "Duh!" she rolled her eyes; I turned to the other Miley then at the one I was standing in front of waiting for an explanation. "This is my cousin Luanne...Luanne this is obviously my boyfriend Jake..." Miley rolled her eyes clearly disinterested to introduce her cousin to me. "Oh I know him quite well...you're the zombie slayer on TV...my friends love your show" Luanne waved excitedly at me. "Your friends are animals Luanne" Miley rolled her eyes. "Uhm so my mom told me not to come to parties without something to give" I handed her the box that had the cake in it just to break the tension between the two girls. "Thank you Jake...hey daddy look at what Jake brought" Miley smiled taking the cake to the kitchen. "Ooh a rocky road cake with a chocolate ripple at the center...your parents taught you well boy!" I heard Mr. Stewart say excitedly from the kitchen. "It was my sister's Idea to bring cake, I just told to make the chef something to eat" I said politely before turning to Luanne who was still standing near the door. "I'm sorry about that whole misunderstanding and It's really good to meet you Luanne" I put out a hand which she shook "oh it's alright Jake...I think you're more in trouble than I am" she had that Tennessee accent that was hard not to notice and I wondered if Miley had the same rich accent before she came here. "Jake get in here!" Miley yelled at me; I just shook my head. Yes, I was definitely in trouble. "It's really nice to meet you Luanne...we should all hang out while you're here" with that I trudged towards the kitchen.

"I think you misplaced that kiss a while back" Miley pointed to her cheek once I approached, I grinned and made my way towards her "Sorry...I didn't know you had a twin cousin" I planted a kiss on her cheek then took the plates from her hands "I'll help set up" I said. "thank you Jake...now see Miley...this here is the type of guy I want you to be seeing...one who knows his pastries and knows how to handle plates" Robbie gave me a thumbs up making me laugh; Miley on the other hand gave her dad a horrified look then shot a scowling one at me. "Thank you Mr. Stewart..." I shrugged, Miley quickly made her way towards me putting the forks and spoons on the sides of each plate. "This is why I didn't want to invite you to eat dinner with us" she whispered to me, and as if on cue Jackson walked into the kitchen his hand up a dead chicken's butt "dad I tried to stuff the chicken but..." he stopped talking when Miley and I snorted a laugh. Jackson glared at Miley clearly annoyed although it only made Miley laugh even more "what? You had to expect laughs from that..." Miley rolled her eyes; Jackson laughed sarcastically then made an L letter with his fingers putting it to his forehead. I shook my head, I was thankful that my sister was older than me because if it were the other way around, we might also end up like these two or even worse "oh so you actually came..." he then eyed me "I thought Miley was just pulling my leg about you two dating again...I mean really a TV star like you...date something like my sister; you're really brave man, I admire that" I looked at Miley who glared at Jackson daggers shooting out of her eyes while he stuck a tongue out at her. "Come on Jackson stop teasing your sister and find Luanne to help you with that chicken" Robbie's voice interrupted the sibling dispute and sent Jackson to the deck to get Luanne who started to grill some stakes. "I envy your sister Jake...God blessed her with a normal brother" Miley shook her head while I flashed her a cocky smile. "Oh trust Me Haley and I have our differences too" I shrugged her off.


	5. Chances

**Chapter 5: Chances**

**A/N: So do you guys think Luanne has changed? I'm really not sure which direction to bring her character -- to be either evil or good -- but I've got a few good suggestions from my friends so I guess I'll writing the next chapter today too**

Miley's POV

I gave Jake a do-you-hear-yourself-right-now-Look. Haley and Jake were like the siblings parents wish for when they think of having kids in the family, especially if they have ones that don't come from the same gender. I met Haley Ryan when she came over to my house 4 months ago while Jake was away -- boy, you could imagine how shocked I was to find a gorgeous 23 year old woman who looked more like a female version of Jake on my doorstep. She had a Model's height and figure, dirty blonde hair, deep green eyes and teeth that were so white even Mr. Clean would be jealous but besides her stunning looks she was nice and classy to boot; she took me--Miley-- to a carnival in LA and told me stories about Jake and how she went behind her brother's back just so she could meet the girl who captured his heart. I remembered how I was so anxious to tell her that Jake and I had broken up--which I did-- I also remembered how she felt bad and told me that she wished Jake and I could work it out. I wondered what she possibly thought of this now. "Miley are you okay?" Jake snapped his fingers in front of my face making me break out of my trance; I wiped off the smile from my face at that moment and turned to him "Sorry...I just had a hard time picturing you and Haley having differences" I made the quotation mark sign with my fingers at the word differences. Yeah like Jake would ever do what Jackson does to me. I can't imagine Jake using Haley's bras as toiletry holders, him using her toothbrush for cleaning the spaces between his toes or him having his sister live with his unbelievably foul behavior. "I once totaled her car when I was 17 and then squirted her ex-boyfriend's eyes with vinegar" he shrugged. "oh Jake if only you knew what kind of trouble Jackson and Miley get into...you'd think you and Haley have the perfect life" My dad laughed, setting down the Mac and cheese he prepared down on the middle of the table. "Well I better go check on Luanne and Jackson, I'm afraid they already burned down half of my deck" with that he ran off leaving Jake to wonder.

"So are you regretting dinner already?" I asked Jake but fearing his answer. "Well we haven't really got together in a single room yet...I'd have to wait for that before I can give you an answer" he joked and I pushed him playfully. "Just a warning Jake, you should choose your words wisely around my cousin...she might end up using it against you or me...she's evil that way" I warned him and pulled an extra seat to the table, we weren't really used to having more than one visitor at a time, it only happens when both Lilly and Oliver stay for dinner but that rarely happens. "You should give your cousin another chance Miles...I mean you gave me one what's stopping you from giving your own blood another one too?" He looked at me this time he had a serious face that I rarely saw in him. I didn't like it; I liked the ego maniac face better. "Didn't I tell you that Luanne, pushed me down a well when we were kids, poisoned me so she could take my spot at the county pageant, tied me up in my Hannah closet and that she almost ruined Hannah for me at a Halloween Party?" I raised my eyebrow and I saw him gulp. "Well you haven't really told me about the pushing and the poisoning but you're older now...you're 17 for crying out loud there must have been something that's changed" he argued but he should know that I was as stubborn as he was. "Look Jake, People like Luanne They can never ever change...they're just built to make people miserable" I told him but instantly regretted it when I saw my dad, Jackson and Luanne standing at the living room; obviously hearing my outburst. I shut my eyes tightly, Sweet nibblets!

"It's nice to hear what you think of me cuz" she muttered then headed upstairs to her room probably, Jackson clicked his tongue chastising me while my dad just shook his head. "What? it's true!" I tried to convince them but even Jake looked down at me, he just bit his lip as if telling me that I had no excuse to do that to Luanne. "I think you should talk to your cousin..." Daddy told me but I shook my head "I have a visitor and we have a lovely setting here, I'll talk to her after dinner..." I protested and took a seat on one of the chairs. "Actually I think I've imposed enough so I better head off..." Jake shrugged "I'll call you later..." he walked towards me and kissed my cheek "have a nice night Mr. Stewart, Jackson hope you enjoy the cake" he waved at them then quickly made his way towards the front door, clearly not wanting to be in the middle of some family drama. I was relieved though that he said he'll call me at least that meant he hasn't completely hated me for what I just did to my cousin. "Are you happy now dad? You sent my boyfriend off" I glared at him. "Actually miley you sent him off...why do you have to be so rude to Cousin Luanne? Did you know that the only reason she skipped the Stewart Family Euro trip was so that she could show you how sorry she was?" Jackson was actually upset with me too? I wasn't that horrible to the girl! "How do you know that?" I whispered but it was audible for him to hear. "That's what we were talking about outside Miley..." Wow, Jackson really talked about something normal with a human being and he understood it too?

I waved my hands in surrender "fine, I'll talk to Luanne..." My dad gave me a look so I had to add "and apologize for what I said..." he smiled at that and I rolled my eyes. "That's good bud and maybe after that we could finally get this family dinner started" he sent me off towards the stairs. "Good luck! Don't worry Miles I have the ropes and tapes locked up in the basement, just watch out for shoelaces" I heard Jackson tease. Well that was good, he was back to teasing now that clearly meant he wasn't mad at me. "Gee thanks Jackson!" I called back annoyingly and began stomping towards the guest room where Luanne was at. I would apologize to her about what I said and thought about her, thank her for coming to visit me and maybe get to clear up a few things with her too. That was pretty easy to do if I didn't have the horrible feeling in my gut

I knocked a few times but Luanne didn't answer, oh come on Luanne don't make this harder than it already is. "Luanne please open the door...I'm sorry" I sighed, tapping on the door again, a few moments later a snap from the lock was heard and Luanne's head peeped from behind the door "I didn't mean what I said...I was just upset and I still hated you for doing what you did the last time you were here but I'm over that now" I shrugged, she opened the door more this time and crossed her arms over her chest "Miley, I just wanted to show you that I'm sorry about doing the things I did" she heaved a sigh and I rubbed the back of my neck, go ahead Miley give your cousin another chance. Jake's voice coaxed me in my head. "Okay I guess I was just being stubborn...I'm willing to give you another chance Luanne but Hannah isn't if you don't mind" I bit my lip. "I don't mind at all cousin! Ooh! I'm just so happy!" she hugged me and I awkwardly patted her back a few times. "Great well tomorrow how about you hang out with me and my friends at the mall...maybe get some shopping done?" I raised my eyebrow and Luanne nodded excitedly "I'd love to go malling with ya'll" she cooed and I nodded "alright cool...so how about that dinner?" I gestured downstairs and she agreed.

After an uneventful dinner, I invited Luanne to my room to catch up. I learned a lot about my cousin during our talks and I also learned how much we were alike. "So then I told him...Sweet nibblets Uncle Earl that's a whole lot a corn!" she ended her story with that but when I was about to laugh my phone rang and Jake's name appeared on the caller ID. "One sec." I told her gesturing to my phone; Luanne got up from my bed and nodded "I'll give you two some moments to talk..." she whispered and I bowed my head as a thank you sending her out. "Hey Jake I'm really sorry about tonight..." I said as soon as I hit answer; I could hear music and chatting in the background, where the heck was he? I wondered. "Oh you don't have to apologize Miley...I'm not mad at you" he laughed but it wasn't directed to me, I could then hear a girl's voice in the background and I suddenly felt irritated. "Where are you?" I asked quite irritated at him, there was few clattering and footsteps before it became quiet; he then answered "Well...Haley's home and she decided to bring some friends over, it's like a nut house in here" I rolled my eyes. He was in a house filled with girls who as I imagined were as hot as Haley was. "Jake..." my tone was a warning but he just laughed it off "Miley are you jealous?" he was quite liking the idea and it made me roll my eyes "you shouldn't be...the girls in here aren't as pretty as you anyway besides you're the girl I like not these clones" I suddenly felt relieved when he said that "you're such a corny guy...I don't know what I see in you" I joked. "How are you and Luanne?" and there he goes, changing the subject. "We're actually fine, I spent half of the hour talking to her and I guess I'm giving her another chance"


	6. Luanne’s Day Out

**Chapter 6: Luanne's Day Out**

**A/N: I just finished writing a song for my friend's band when I wrote this chapter so I'm sorry if it wasn't written well...and if you've got like anything to tell me please leave some love.**

Jake's POV

After being the guest at the Mack and Mickey show early that morning I decided to ditch my other unimportant meetings and surprise Miley at her house, I arrived there just in time for lunch and I sure hoped they'd invite me to lunch especially because I haven't had the chance to taste a Stewart home cooked meal. I knocked on the door a few times and Miley--I think-- opened the door "Miley?" I asked just to make sure "No...Luanne, Miley has an album signing in Los Angeles don't you know?" she raised hey eyebrow while I shook my head "she didn't tell me about it last night" I replied monotonously "Well she told me you'd be busy today too, she told me you probably had all those important Jake Ryan things to do...I guess ya'll had a mix-up" she smiled, taking a step to the side to let me in. "I guess we did..." I was kind of upset but I didn't let it show, what was I supposed to do now? I looked at Luanne "hey have you seen the sights yet?" I asked. "Nah...Miley was supposed to show me around but because of her Hannah thing and my compromise to not get into her Hannah life I decided to stay in" I suddenly got an idea "well how about you come with me then? I'll show you around town!" She shook her head "Miley might get mad at me" "well you're okay now right? She wont mind and I could call her too if that's what you want" I shrugged, I just wanted to be nice and I felt bad for Luanne who was alone in an empty house when she could experience the high life of being one of Malibu's elite. "Well alrighty then...let me just go get changed!" she said excitedly and ran upstairs, I took out my phone and dialed the number I knew by heart.

Miley answered a few seconds later, her voice sounding like a bird's on a summer's day. Dang, I've read too many Shakespeares during my free time. I rolled my eyes. "What's up Hun?" I could hear screaming fans in the background and I grinned smugly. "You didn't tell me you had a Hannah thing today" I faked a tone of disappointment "oh my gosh! It slipped out of my mind! I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you...where are you?" she replied worriedly and it made me laugh "It's alright, I'm actually at your house and I invited your cousin to a grand tour of the town...if that's okay with you" there was a few moments of silence before Miley cleared her throat and said "It's fine with me just be careful alright?" I was ready to keep that promise. "Not a problem...I'll see you later" "I love you" I heard her whisper and I smiled widely "I love you more" I assured her, she laughed for a moment then hung up on me I did the same. As if on cue Luanne emerged from the stairs wearing a vintage white Tee and jeans "so?" she asked me "Miley said yes...where do you wanna go first?" I cocked my head to the side gesturing her to take the lead.

Hannah/Miley's POV

"Was that your hunk-a-licious boyfriend?" Lola asked as soon as I hung up the phone. "It was..." my tone suddenly became duller when I answered her.

"Uh-oh...what happened?" her eyes grew wide, fearing the worse. "He invited Luanne to tour the town" I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but it just wouldn't go away; I was just thankful daddy didn't come with me today. "Oh no!" Lola gasped, she was still having trouble trusting Luanne and I didn't blame her or tried to reason with her because I knew that Lilly was also stubborn and she wouldn't let me influence her decision. "It's okay...I don't mind. I'd want them to be friends anyway and this is the perfect time for that" I tried to convince her but more so I tried to convince myself of that. "I smell trouble Miley" Lilly sing-songed but I just rolled my eyes waving her off... "Jake's not going to do that to me..." I said simply. "I didn't say Jake was the problem" she muttered. I trusted Luanne--a little-- and even if she tried anything with him I knew Jake wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He never did anything to hurt me before and I knew he wouldn't start now

I returned to my table and sat down, reading my pen and my ears for the screaming--err...shrieking-- fans "good morning to you pretty girl, what's your name?" I smiled at the 6-year old brunette smiling in front of me, a little notebook in her hands. "Lily..." she said sweetly and I smiled "that's so cool, you know my bestfriend is named Lilly too!" she smiled brightly at that "really?" she asked while I took the notebook from her and wrote a small dedication and my signature on it then I handed it back to her "yeah!" her mom smiled thankfully at me and led the kid off, I waved at her "bye!" I said. "Thank you!" she called before she was out of my view. The next in line were a couple, a blonde girl and a brown haired boy around my age. "Hey what can I sign for you?" I asked politely putting on a big Texan grin. "Oh My gosh! Hannah! My boyfriend and I love your stuff" the girl shrieked while her boyfriend just looked at me with an apologetic smile and then handed me my two of my new CDs to sign. "Thank you...what are your names?" I took the CDs and readied my pen. "Luann..." the girl said confidently. Wow, first Lilly now Luanne, I was glad I had a unique name. I signed a dedication on Luanne's CD and handed it to her then I turned to the boy and asked "and you are?" "oh uh...Jacob but you can just write there Jake" he smiled at me and I froze, in my peripheral vision I could see Lilly's eyes popping out of her sockets and her Jaw hanging down in shock. I almost choked on my saliva; completely shocked about the odd coincidence. "Luanne and Jake...wow" I grinned at them and then quickly signed a dedication on his CD and handed it to him "you two have a great day" I smiled sending them off.

"I think fate is trying to tell you something..." Lola pulled a chair and sat beside me while I busied myself with signing a few more autographs. "Yeah? And what is that?" I raised my eyebrow. "that you shouldn't trust your two faced, backstabbing, pain in the monkey butt cousin!" she yelled at me making the 7 year old girl in front of me look at her in fear "excuse her sweetie...she just had too much sugar in her cereal this morning" I apologized to the girl and sent her off, then I turned to Lola a little bit irritated "you're scaring my fans Lola...you're overreacting" I whispered to her shaking my head.

3 hours later, I invited Lola to celebrate my successful CD signing and to take my mind off the fact that Jake hasn't called me yet. "What's going in your head right now Ms. I'm-so-forgiving?" Lola said through her teeth as soon as we got into the Limo. "N-nothing" I muttered, taking my seat on the other side of the car "oh come on Miley, you've been awfully quiet for the last 500 signatures" alright, maybe I had a few things on my mind "Alright fine" I shook my head, I knew I had to tell someone or else I'm going to burst "I'm thinking about why Jake hasn't called me yet...it's been 2 hours and 30 minutes!" Lilly found this as an opening to insult Luanne "maybe just maybe...Luanne murdered Jake, cut him into little Jake pieces and tossed him in the ocean" I was about to reply when Lilly added nervously "or maybe he's over there running down the street with Luanne being mobbed by the paparazzi" she pointed to her window and I quickly dove in to see it. There was my boyfriend running from the Paparazzi my cousin in tow. "Sir Limo driver please stop the car!" I yelled and almost instantly the limo veered to the right and stopped just beside the sidewalk where Jake and Luanne were headed. I opened the door and yelled at the two "come on get in!" "Oh my god look it's Hannah Montana!" one of the paparazzi snapped a few shots of me while Jake and Luanne got into the limo. "Ugh...what people go through to get money" I mumbled as I slammed the door shut then turning to the new occupants of my car. "Boy! Those guys were like the bees that attacked Uncle Earl when tried to steal their hive during Christmas Eve!" Luanne's rich--too rich if you ask me--Tennessee accent really drove me over the end sometimes and I marveled at how lucky I was to have the normal Tennessee accent. "Where have you been?" Lilly asked suspiciously, her arms over her chest. "Well...Jake brought me to the Mall and then to the beach and then when we were supposed to surprise you at the mall them guys with the cameras started to chase us" Luanne explained, I then turned to Jake for confirmation "Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't called but I'm thankful that you came and save our necks" Lola scooted away from me, trading places with Jake. "What are girlfriends for?" I said sarcastically. "That reminds me...Haley's throwing me an advanced birthday party at my house tomorrow night...you guys should come...Oliver too" he smiled excitedly at us and I nodded, It was Jake's birthday...or advance birthday party and I knew I should definitely come being his girlfriend and all. It was a good thing I already bought him a gift a while ago "We'll definitely come!" I answered turning to Lilly and Luanne who nodded in agreement. "Awesome!" Jake beamed at me and I did the same.


	7. I’m Evil need I say more?

**Chapter 7: I'm Evil; need I say more?**

**A/N: I re-wrote this chapter 15 times because I wasn't sure if you guys would like what I did but anyway...I finally got the inspiration I needed after watching this movie called "It's A Boy Girl Thing" but don't worry...I didn't base it on that movie...**

Luanne's POV

~Next Day, 5 pm~

Miley was so dumb to trust me again and even more so to trust me with her gorgeous TV actor boyfriend. When I came here I had the plan of crushing Miley again by plotting against Hannah Montana; I wasn't evil, I just wanted revenge for having to go through 16 months of grueling teen counseling because of what I did to her a few Halloweens back. They told me I just liked attention but that wasn't the reason; I wanted to prove to everyone that Miley wasn't better than me as my family thought her to be; she was imperfect and she would eventually fail. That was what I'm going to prove tonight and mentally added one more thing to take from her. Jake. I heard Miley singing in the shower so I knew it was safe to go into her room. I immediately got her cell phone and headed outside the room and towards my own, I flipped through the phonebook until a familiar name caught my eye and I quickly pressed the call button. "Hey Miley what's up?" I heard Lilly's voice a few rings later. Game on. I put away my country accent and put on my perfect American accent as I learned to do after Miley left Tennessee "look Lilly, I think I'm going to be late...I had this last minute Hannah emergency that I got to tend to, can you maybe go on ahead and tell Jake that I'd be late?" I raised my eyebrow, trying my best Miley imitation. "Oh I don't Mind! Wait, what about Luanne should we pick her up too?" Lilly's voice then sounded bitter when she said my name, it made me roll my eyes. "well my daddy's bringing Luanne to his favorite Steakhouse today and after learning that the place had a pig calling contest tonight she dropped everything and followed my dad out the door as quickly as you can say Horse-in-a-monkey-suit" I raised my eyebrow at that, horse in a monkey suit?! "Huh!?" yeah, Lilly was just as confused as I was "It means very fast..." I explained. "Oh well okay then...call if you need anything bye Miles!" "Later Lilly" I then hung up the phone.

"Luanne have you seen my phone?!" I heard Miley yell from the other room. "Uh yeah! You left it in the couch, let me go get it!" I yelled back and quickly rushed down the stairs to "get" her cell phone, then I returned to Miley's room and handed it to her "thank you, I've gotta call Lilly and Oliver to get here early...Jackson's in a hurry coz he's got a date" she told me, turning her back on me and walked towards her closet. "Miley wait!" I said making her turn back to me; I immediately picked up the vase from her side table and struck her with it, knocking Miley unconscious. I then picked up the velvet box she had lying on her bed, earlier this morning she told me that it was her gift to Jake; well you wont mind if I give it to him in your stead would you? I whispered to her. "Okay what now Luanne?" I mumbled to myself and hurried to her Hannah closet but was surprised to find it locked. Well, she was smart enough to keep that away from me but then where will I hide her now?! I suddenly got an idea. "Come on cuz...I'll let you sleep in my room" I took her hands and began dragging her to my room which was a door away. I felt so cruel but it just had to be done. "Thanks to my alone time with Jake-kins. I know all about you and him, I can easily pass as you now and even your annoying little friends wouldn't even figure me out, we'll see who's better now Miley..." I did my evil laugh triumphantly.

I heard Jackson call for Miley downstairs just as I put my cousin into bed, tied her hands with the nylon rope I thought of bringing and then covered her with a blanket. "I'm coming!" I yelled tearing a piece of packaging tape and putting it on her lips, she wasn't going to scream for anyone tonight. "Miley hurry up or I'll leave you here to find your own ride to that stinkin' party!" he yelled making me roll my eyes. "I'm coming!" I yelled again, casting one last look at my unconscious cousin before locking the door behind me and heading downstairs.

"Lilly and Oliver decided to go to the party with each other so don't bother picking them up" I told him as soon as I got to the living room. "I heard something break upstairs what was that?" he raised his eyebrow. "Luanne has a really bad stomach flu...she accidentally knocked down a vase when she tried to go to the bathroom" I explained. Good thing Jackson wasn't the smart one in the family and decided to let it go "is she alright?" eh, nosey little boy. "She's fine...she just wants to be alone" I replied, guiding him outside and towards his car. "Who are you dating anyway?" I asked as soon as we got into his car. "It's none of your business" he replied.


	8. Miley’s little Impostor

**Chapter 8: Miley's little Impostor**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is really short, I just have this really bad case of the writer's block (it seems to be happening to me a lot lately) and I just didn't know how to continue it. Anyway, I'd love to receive Reviews from you! ******

**Jake's POV**

"Where's your girlfriend?" Haley asked me for the hundredth time tonight and again I had to answer "She's coming" I tried to call her a few times but she wasn't answering, I wondered if she's standing me up but then I saw Lilly and Oliver come in. I excused myself from my sister and rushed towards them "Lilly! Oliver! Where's Miley?" I asked. "Last minute Hannah Emergency but she'll be here" Lilly assured me. "And Luanne?" I raised my eyebrow "off to a pig calling contest" Oliver replied making me tilt my head to the side awkwardly. "It's a country thing" the two said in unison. "Well anyway you guys are free to roam around and meet everyone...I'd tour you but I'm still waiting for the caterers to show up" Lilly handed me a large and perfectly wrapped present "Well Happy birthday Jake!" Lilly hugged me while Oliver patted me on the shoulder "Happy birthday dude and uh that's from me and Lilly, I just forgot to sign the card" I laughed at that "thanks you guys" I was glad to actually have normal friends like these two. They acted so normal like this wasn't a big Hollywood party unlike the rest of the people here who only came to be on the spotlight and be considered as one of the few teenagers who got invited to a Jake Ryan birthday party. "you guys should check out the chocolate fountain out back...it's like the biggest one you could ever see" I told them excitedly, I wanted to see it for myself but I still had to wait for Miley and greet the guests who were coming in.

30 minutes or so later Haley walking towards me again and I knew she was going to ask me where Miley was so I just raised my hand and said "she's coming" just to save time but my sister just laughed "she's here" she said motioning her head to the crowd, there I saw her wearing a pink cocktail dress and walking towards me "Miley, I was beginning to think you stood me up" I smirked, pulling her into a hug. "Well Hannah duty you know? Hard to get out of..." she smiled pulling out a medium sized velvet box from her bag "here I got you something...Happy birthday" she smiled at me. "Thanks but you really didn't have to get me anything" I took the box from her "open it" she instructed me and I did was told revealing a silver watch inside the box. "Wow, so it is true...Hannah makes a ton more money than I do" Haley said from behind me making Miley laugh "Nah, It's not really that expensive if you get the Celebrity discount" Miley replied. "So Jake do you mind if I borrow your girlfriend for a while?" Haley looked at me and I shrugged, even if I said she couldn't she'd still take Miley anyway so why even bother "go on ahead..." I replied.

"later tonight Jake's friends are going to come up the stage and say something about Jake maybe you could talk too" I heard Haley through the crowd "oh I'd love to talk" Miley replied.


	9. I can’t believe I’ve been duped again!

**Chapter 9: I can't believe I've been duped again!**

**A/N: Alright! Summer's on and then I'm off to college on July...Gosh! I'm really terrified to go especially because I don't know anyone in the school I'm going to...LoL...So Anyway...Hope you like the chapter, I'm writing 2 more in the next few days and I'm glad you're still reading! ******

Miley's POV

My Eyes fluttered open feeling a terrible headache. I tried to speak but something was something stuck to my mouth, "Luanne..." I managed to say through the tape. That girl tricked me again! I tried to get up but found that my hands and my feet were bound in two different ropes. I was going to kill that girl once I get out of here; I then let myself fall off the bed. I was actually thankful that she had tied my hands with a different rope than the one she tied my ankles with because this was easier to get out off. I raised both of my hands to take the tape off my mouth then began to hop towards the door. I needed help but knowing Luanne she would've already gotten Jackson and my daddy out of the house before I regained my consciousness. "Sweet nibblets" I said under my breath and began hopping to my room. In another situation I might find this funny; hopping like a little bunny with her hands bound together but in this situation I found it horribly painful especially when I still felt a little dizzy from that vase whacking. I touched my forehead to see what was dripping on my eyelids but almost fainted when I saw that it was blood. "Damnit..." I muttered, why was Luanne so mad at me anyway? I knew I didn't do anything bad to her. I just went after my dream is that so bad?

I found my cell phone on the bed making me sigh in relief; thankfully my hillbilly cousin was dumb enough to leave this behind. I just hoped I wasn't too late and that she hasn't done anything to ruin my life yet. I began to hop on the bed and let myself fall into it, I tried calling Lilly first but her phone was dead, I then tried my daddy's number but then I heard his ring tone coming from downstairs. "I told him to always bring his phone!" I said frustrated at how hopeless I was. I then started flipping through my phone book again to find some one who could help me out of this situation. There was one last name that I knew was smart to call so I pushed the call button and put my phone to my ear; I can feel my wrists were starting to swell from all the pressure from the pulling and the rope. Luanne's going to pay for this. "You better answer have your phone on" I muttered as soon as I heard the ringing.

Jake's POV

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket startling me a little. "I don't know why I put you on vibrate" I scolded it and checked the caller ID. Miley? Why is she calling me? I looked around the crowd to see where Haley had brought my girlfriend but I couldn't see them so I knew I had to pick up "need help escaping from Haley?" I asked humorously, "oh crap she's already there!?" The voice from the other line sounded hoarse but I knew it was Miley's; I suddenly grew worried. "Miley?" I asked. I then saw Miley at the punch table, putting some punch in her cup but she wasn't holding a phone; what was going on? "Look Jake I need your help Luanne's got me tied up in my room...I'm bleeding and I'm really worried about what she's going to do at your party...I tried calling my dad too but he left his phone here..." Miley's voice sounded nervous and I was suddenly overcome with fury directed at the girl by the punch table who was masquerading as Miley. "I'll be right there...I'll get Lilly and Oliver to find your cousin...how bad are you hurt?" I was now running towards Lilly and Oliver who I knew were by the chocolate fountain. "Just a gash on my forehead but these ropes are really bruising my wrists and ankles" she laughed weakly; how can she laugh at a time like this? Was she mad? I was freakin' worried about her!

"This isn't a laughing matter Miley, I'm worried about you!" I sighed and she quickly apologized "I'll be there in a second" I said "thank you Jake" she said before hanging up on me. "Guys, we've got a situation" I said when I walked behind Lilly and Oliver who were feasting on a chocolate covered marshmallow. "What? Aren't we supposed to eat here yet?" Oliver asked and I shook my head "No, That's not Miley in there...Miley's tied up in her room with her head bleeding...I need to get to her" They looked at me in a mortified expression taking a while to recover from shock. "We'll find Luanne and beat the crap out of her" Lilly confirmed and I nodded before running out of the scene to get to my car. I knew Miley was fine but knowing that it was partly my fault that this happened to her made me feel responsible and I knew that it was my obligation to keep her safe.


	10. There’s Only One Miley and it’s me

**Chapter 10: There's Only One Miley and it's me**

**A/N: I'm writing this chapter and the last chapter in no one's POV...I just wanted to start and end a fic. Like that...well anyway, Congratulations since you have almost finished reading my fic...and I'm actually starting to write a sequel and I hope you'll read that too ******

When Jake got to the Stewart house everything was dead silent and dark, there wasn't even a light on at the porch and it worried him. "Miley?" he called out, managing to get the front door open by finding the spare key underneath the door mat. That was where a lot of people hide their keys; Jake learned that from one of his Movies. "I'm upstairs! I'm afraid of going down!" she yelled and he ran towards the voice, finding her seated on her bed with her hands and her ankles bound together and a line of dried up blood on her forehead. Oh gosh, she looked terrible and what was worse was that it wasn't stage make-up. "Oh my god Miley you look terrible!" he exclaimed quickly rushing to her side and began untying the knot of the ropes that bound her ankles. "You sure do know how to charm a girl Jake" she said sarcastically, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips. "I'm sorry" he whispered finally getting the knot untied. Miley stretched her legs out for a moment twisting her ankles a few times just to see if it still works right. Jake then went to untie her hands.

"I'm going to kill Luanne..." she whispered almost immediately after Jake freed her from the ropes that bound her. "Come on Jake you gotta take me to that party..." she told him and he nodded. "Come on let's hurry" he said taking her hand and rushing outside the house and into his car. With any luck Oliver and Lilly had already caught Luanne and gotten her out of the house. "How can you not figure out that she wasn't me?" Miley raised her eyebrow when we got into my car. I shrugged "she didn't have the funny accent...you two look exactly alike and she gave me a gift which said Leslie..." he shrugged and then flashed the silver watch he was now wearing making Miley roll her eyes " that's because that's from me...that little tart" she said through her teeth as soon as the car started to move. "I can't believe how someone from your family could produce someone as horrible as your cousin" Jake whispered causing Miley to giggle "Every family must have a black sheep" she said simply.

Meanwhile at the Jake Ryan Party Lilly and Oliver still see no sign of Miley, they tried asking around but since Miley wasn't famous no one really knew her face; they just knew that she was Jake's girlfriend and Jake's large house wasn't really helping with the search either. "Where could she be?" Lilly asked as she and Oliver weaved through the celebrity crowd; a few more steps later Oliver tugged her arm causing her to stop "Lilly I found our little devil" he then gestured to the little stage in the Ryan's garden there Luanne stood with Haley getting ready to speak. Uh-oh this was terrible. "Hey ya'll I'm Miley Stewart I know you don't know me very well" Luanne spoke through the Mic "any who...I'm Jake's girlfriend..." she trailed off with some sidelining story about her pet pig. "Oh no!" Lilly heard someone cry from behind them. It was Miley her face contorted in an inexplicable horrified manner. "...what you don't know about me is that I also have a secret..." this time the people around the stage grew quiet.

"Let's get her!" Miley began running to the stage, Oliver and Lilly behind her while Jake weaved through the crowd as a distraction. "Miley wait!" Jake said cutting off Luanne's big reveal "hold on there Jake-kins I gotta make a tiny announcement" Luanne revealing her country accent ""let her talk Jake" Haley said, re-entering the stage. "No actually let me talk..." Miley's voice came from the side of the stage, there were gasps and oohs from the people. "What the hell?" Haley's jaw dropped turning to the Miley beside her and the Miley who just spoke. "Get her" The real Miley told her friends who advanced on Luanne "I might be an impostor but I'm not the only one! Miley is Hannah Montana!" Luanne managed to let out before Oliver got her. "What?" Haley turned to Miley and so did the rest of the guests. "That's not true...She just wants to get some attention..." Miley walked towards Luanne and faced the crowd "I'm the real Miley Stewart...this girl here is my evil cousin..." she laughed nervously and moments later so did the others "We know, Hannah's my friend and you don't look a thing like her!" Tracy's nasal voice came from the crowd. She was invited too? Miley thought. "Look I don't know what the heck is going in here but can you just please take care of it inside the house?" Haley whispered to Lilly who instructed Oliver to drag the squirming Luanne inside the house, Jake following in suit. "I'm sorry for the trouble...Luanne's just a little on the nutty side if you know what I mean" Miley sighed. "I'll still need an explanation later" Haley turned to her. "And you're getting it, I'm sorry for ruining your party" Miley received a hug from the older Ryan and was then sent into the house.

"Right well anyway let's just hear from the Jonas brothers shall we?" Haley tried to divert the crowd's attention while her brother and his friends entered the house. Thankfully the guests were shallow enough to dismiss what happened as a prank and cheer for the band who now occupied the stage. Meanwhile, Jake, Miley, Lilly and Oliver had circled around Luanne when they got her inside the den "you are so never going to get invited to my house again" Miley crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't expect too cuz...but I'll be back" Luanne glared at her.


	11. A Not So Happy Ending

**Chapter 11: My Not So Perfect Ending**

**A/N: I finally finished the Last Chapter! Well, to those who didn't like the ending I'm really sorry but don't worry I'm already working on the sequel and hopefully I'll finish it also by the end of the summer...Remember to leave reviews and thanks for reading**

"So Daddy what have we learned to do tonight?" Miley asked her daddy as soon as he got home that night; she had already given Jackson the lecture and was now moving on to giving her daddy the same lecture. "To always bring my cell phone and to never fall for one of Luanne's old Miley impersonations" he said with a sigh "are you alright darlin'?" he asked her as he touched the dried up gash on her forehead. "I'm fine..." Miley winced a little but still she managed to smile. "Alright, well I'll head upstairs and talk to Luanne, tell her that I have to send her to Europe with the rest of the family...where is she anyway?" Miley smiled mischievously at that "I asked Jackson a little favor and he happily obliged..." "--Which means?" Robbie raised his eyebrow "She's in his closet" Miley laughed. "oh boy, I have to see if she's still alive" with that he ran upstairs.

Miley was about to follow when she heard a knock on the door "one sec!" she yelled and opened the door to reveal Jake who was smiling at her, still wearing the same blue button up shirt and jeans combo he wore a while ago "Luanne or Miley?" he asked semi-jokingly. "Definitely Miley...what are you doing here is your party over?" she stepped aside to let him inside. "Not yet but I've decided to skip it, they're not going to notice anyway...I just wanted to check on you" he shrugged. "Well everything's good...My daddy's upstairs right now sending Luanne packing..." she laughed. "Oh okay...well listen Miles, the producers of Zombie High just called me tonight" Miley grew nervous "and?" she asked. "Well they wanted to shoot the season ender in Florida..." he replied with a sigh; Miley's heart suddenly shattered into a thousand little pieces "how long will you be gone?" "The rest of the summer" he replied sadly. "so does that mean--" Jake cut her off with a weak laugh "No of course not...I'm not leaving you, I'll be back before school starts, I swear" he put a hand up as if promising and it made Miley smile but just barely "I guess I could handle not seeing my boyfriend for a few weeks..." she muttered. "Thank God!" he sighed in relief and pulled her into a hug making her laugh.

Before Miley could say anything else there was a knock on the door, now who could that be? She thought. "Hold that thought" she told him quickly pulling away to open the door but before she could reach it, the door already flung open and Haley glided inside the room "uh is the party over?" Miley raised her eyebrow "Nope, I just had a feeling that Jake would be here...I heard his conversation on the phone" Haley turned to her brother who glared at her "I'm just saying don't break up...try to work things out--" Miley cut her off "we're not breaking up" she said and Jake nodded. "Hasn't he told you yet?" Haley raised her eyebrow "I did but we aren't breaking up" Jake shook his head while Haley's face fell in shame "oh...well in that case I'm here for that explanation you failed to give me when you stormed out of the party" she turned to Miley who's face suddenly drained of color "that was my cousin Luanne she just this anger issue against me...sorry for the trouble" she said. "Are you Hannah Montana?" Haley crossed her arms over her chest "wha-what a-are you talking about?" Miley asked nervously. "you know I actually thought Leslie just had a weird liking for Hannah and that's why he had these" Haley dug into the handbag she had pulling out some Hannah CDs and handed it to Jake "where did you get these?" Jake asked through his teeth, Miley turned to him with a small smile. "I got them in your room...I see the resemblance ya know, I mean I haven't before but wow..." Haley returned her gaze to Miley who turned tomato red "alright fine" Miley closed her eyes, it wasn't a big deal. Haley was a nice girl and beside she was Jake's sister and she was trustworthy "...I'm Hannah Montana" she breathed. "I knew it!" Haley shrieked and pulled Miley into a huge bear hug. "Well at least she didn't faint..." Miley told Jake who was covering his face in embarrassment. "you should totally hang out with me at my office while Leslie's away" Haley grinned at her "Stop calling me Leslie" Jake said through his teeth; Miley just smiled at him "I think it's cute that she calls you by your real name" she teased. "you know what I'd love to hang out with you -- wait, you don't work at the hospital do you?" Miley didn't like hospitals or any place that had blood or dead people in it. "She works as a fashion designer" Jake said idly making Miley beam more "In that case, I would so LOVE to hang out with you...will everyday work?" she grinned mischievously.


End file.
